


now press repeat

by spacemarin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemarin/pseuds/spacemarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thoughts from pete and the end of times</p>
            </blockquote>





	now press repeat

**Author's Note:**

> this might not be very good but i hope you read it anyway

that feeling when the cool of the night is just beginning and the sun hasn’t quite gone down and twilight sets in and everything around you feels unreal but totally permanent at the same time 

you're chasing dreams in a broken car and loud music and the only people you have left to care about are there and joe's driving so fast your ears hurt and your eyes sting but it doesn’t matter because the police are long gone 

it’s times like these you can almost forget about what’s actually going on and how two days ago you watched the life go out of your best friend’s eyes  
maybe if you keep going fast enough you can outrun it and it can go back to the way things were before

but that's just wishful thinking 

someone turns the music up louder when the song changes because it’s been years since you’ve heard this song not since everything went down and music became everyone’s last priority and surviving everyone's first  
everyone’s singing and someone is crying because maybe it’s true ‘we can be heroes’ 

patrick would have liked this 

you don’t have anywhere to go because the plan was to drive until the tank runs out and take it from there and no one is sure when that will be  
you hold a lover close and smile for once because good things never last and you should enjoy it while you can 

and pressed up against boney knees and dorky glasses you say 

“maybe we’ll make it”  
“maybe we will”


End file.
